Complicidades
by hermidan
Summary: Harry tiene que atravezar su adolescencia, sus dudas sobre su sexualidad mientras tiene que descubrir el modo de deshacerse de Voldemort. HxR, RxHr, HxHr Paralamente a Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte, solo aviso
1. Amigos Cómplices

COMPLICIDADES

Capítulo 1 - Amigos cómplices

La triste realidad de haber perdido a su profesor, aunque bien nunca le llegó a enseñar nada, no le ayudaba en nada a Harry. Sentía un tremendo vacío dejado por Alastor Moody y ese vacío se llenaba con culpabilidad y temor. Harry ya había sufrido muchas perdidas a lo largo de su vida, parecía que todas las personas que el amaba lo dejaban para siempre, y ya no quería que sucediera más. Si no fuera por él, Ojoloco jamás habría muerto. Siempre que tenia un tiempo libre, ya que la señora Weasley les pedía a el y a sus amigos Ron y Hermione que ayudaran con los preparativos para la boda de Bill y Fleur, pensaba en ello, en ello y en lo que el futuro le deparaba.

- ¿Harry te encuentras bien? - Preguntó la tierna voz de Hermione a través de la puerta de la habitación de Ron.

- Sí, Herms, no pasa nada - mintió Harry

Últimamente Harry había empezado a sentir algo diferente hacia Hermione, ya no era la niña molesta que solo le importaba estudiar, sino que se había convertido en toda una mujer, comprensiva, aconsejadora. Ella y Ron se habían portado muy bien con el, más de lo que él pensaba que se merecía. Y era por su gran sentimiento de amistad (¿era amistad?) que sentía ese gran miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si llegara a perder a Hermione? ¿O que pasaría si llegara a perder a Ron? No se lo quería ni imaginar. El los quería muchísimo, los consideraba su familia, habían vivido tantos momentos juntos. La sola idea lo atemorizaba terriblemente y, aunque no se los dijera abiertamente, el pensaba que ellos sabían cuanto Harry los quería.

De repente la puerta se abre y Hermione entra en la habitación

- Discúlpame Harry, pero me pareció sentir un poco falsa tu voz ¿En serio te sientes bien? Vamos Harry, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

- Pues ya que lo dices, no, no me siento bien Herms. Tengo mucho miedo. Cada vez que pienso en los peligros a los que estaremos expuestos cuando vayamos en busca de los Horrocruxes, me hacen pensar en lo que pasaría si algo les llegara a suceder a ustedes, yo los quie…

Harry enmudeció y Hermione se quedo impresionada, aunque mantuvo el silencio durante un momento.

- Yo también lo he pensado mucho, Harry. Sé que esto es muy peligroso, pero tú eres nuestro amigo y jamás te dejaríamos solo en esto. Yo te quiero muchísimo - Se detuvo al ver que Harry se detenía para mirarla fijo a los ojos, sorprendido - Quiero decir que nosotros te queremos mucho y vamos a estar siempre que lo necesites.

- Gracias Herms, no sabes lo bien que me hace hablar contigo, siento mucha confianza cuando tu estas cerca.

Hubo un pequeño sonrojamiento en las mejillas de Hermione

- Sabes Harry que no me gusta verte mal - Y se le acerco y le seco una lágrima que Harry había dejado escapar sin darse cuenta antes de que llegara Hermione. Luego se le acerco un poco más y le dio un pequeño beso en el cachete. Pero algo extraño sucedió en ese momento. Harry agarro la cara de Hermione y la corrió para quedar nariz con nariz y en ese preciso momento empezó a besarla en los labios, en los carnosos labios de Hermione. Primero el beso era tierno, suave, ya que la chica se había quedado muy sorprendida aunque para nada disgustada, luego ella empezó a disfrutar y empezaron a luchar con sus lenguas hasta que se transformo en un beso salvaje y pasional. La temperatura aumentaba a medida que los brazos de Harry iban recorriendo la espalda de Herms y empezaban a sacarle su blusa de color azul eléctrico. Herms profirió un pequeño gemido que logro apagar al seguir besando a Harry. Harry se sentía en los cielos cuando vio esos pechos bien firmes, de buen tamaño. No eran para nada chicos pero tampoco eran demasiado grandes, simplemente eran perfectos. No pudo aguantar más y le desabrochó el corpiño. Los pezones eran de un marrón chocolate y estaban bien duros a causa del placer que este le estaba dando. Los empezó a masajear como si nunca hubiera tocado nada, pero lo hacia con tanta sabiduría que parecía haberlo hecho miles de veces. Y se dio cuenta que lo estaba haciendo de maravillas cuando Hermione le empezó a meter las manos por dentro de la camisa y empezó a jugar con sus pezones. Hermione le desabrocho, mas bien le arranco la camisa a Harry para que quedara a la vista el gran torso que tenía. Era bien formado, musculoso pero no tanto, un poco de bello debajo del ombligo. Hermione se lanzo a comerle esos pezones rosaditos a Harry, lo cual él disfruto un montón, Nunca había experimentado algo así, no sabia que a los hombres también le podría llegar a gustar esa clase de cosas. Las manos de Harry bajaron a la mini que llevaba puesta Hermione en ese entonces y deshizo de ella casi al instante dejando ver una tanga roja y unas redondas y firmes nalgas.

- Ay Harry, que bien lo haces, sigue por favor

- Tu tampoco te detengas Herms, me estas haciendo volar por las nubes

Y se fundieron en otro apasionado beso. Se recostaron sobre la cama en la que solía dormir Harry y Hermione le empezó a bajar los pantalones y los boxers. Harry ya estaba duro a causa de la estimulación por parte de la chica. Hermione no se perdió detalle en admirar el pene de Harry, largo y cabezón y se lo introdujo de lleno en la boca.

- Ay Merlín, siiii siiii chupamela toda, ¡Sácame toda la leche perra!

Harry se sorprendió a si mismo por las palabras que acababa de decir, es que estaba tan caliente y excitado. Por el contrario a Hermione no le molesto en absoluto sino que empezó a lamerle el pene erecto de Harry con más presión y lujuria.

- Ay ay me vengo Herms, ay sí, qué lindo mmm mmmm, ahhhhhhhhh.

Y así como lo había previsto Harry se vino dentro de la boca de Hermione. Ella degusto de hasta la ultima gota de semen de Harry.

- Ay Harry qué rico, mmm

- Ahora te toca a ti sentir placer

Harry le dio un beso y sintió su propio sabor en él, pero no le desagrado mucho. Luego llevó a Hermione a la cama de Ron y la recostó ahí, empezando a lamer su vagina. Hermione empezó a gritar como loca de tanto placer por lo que Harry tuvo que actuar enseguida.

- ¡_Muffliato_! - Gritó apuntando a la puerta con su varita. Ahora nadie escucharía nada de lo que pasara dentro de la habitación y volvió a las profundidades de Hermione.

Mientras Harry jugaba con sus labios inferiores, Hermione gemía y se acariciaba los senos con tanta brutalidad como le era posible. Harry llego a su clítoris y empezó a estimularlo de una forma tan salvaje como se lo sugería su calentura. Hermione estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

- Ay AYYY Harry sí. Yeahhhh, oh yeahhh, me vengo Harry, me vengo, ah, ahhhhhhhhh.

Harry recibió de lleno los jugos de Hermione en la boca. Se relamió los labios y la abrazó, pero al cabo de un minuto más o menos se separó de ella rápidamente.

- ¿Qué sucede Harry, acaso no te gustó? - Pregunto Hermione mientras sacaba su varita y empezaba a limpiar las manchas que habían ocasionado - ¡_Fregotego_!

- Lo siento muchísimo Herms, estoy muy apenado, estoy muy confundido y mira lo que pasó. No te voy a negar que no me gustara, para nada, al contrario, me encantó, pero estoy muy confundido respecto a ti, a Ron, a mi vida. Yo lo lamento tanto, lo que menos quiero es perder tu amistad. Además pienso en Ron, el siente algo por ti y yo acá contigo cogiendo como locos.

Hermione se acerco a él y le puso un dedo en la boca para que se callase.

- Harry, yo también estoy muy confundida aunque no lo creas. Pero yo hace tiempo que me vengo cuestionando qué es lo que siento por ti y qué es lo que siento por Ron. A los dos los quiero muchísimo. Y creo que estoy enamorada de…- los dos, iba a decir Hermione, pero se contuvo, no quería meter la pata. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego continuó.

- Mi punto es que si bien me deje llevar por la calentura del momento, no me arrepiento en absoluto de lo que paso esta tarde. Estuviste excelente Harry, así como tú piensas que te aprovechaste de mí, yo pienso que me aproveché de ti, y peor es en mi caso porque tú estabas mal y yo en vez de aconsejarte te chupo la pi…

- No es tu culpa, yo fui quien te corrió la cara para besarte.

- Pero yo no me opuse.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

- Hermione - Harry rompió el hielo - yo no sé lo que siento por ti ni tú sabes lo que sientes por mí así que no sé en qué quedara esto. No quiero ni pensar en lo que sucederá cuando Ron se entere.

- No tiene por qué enterarse Harry - lo miró una Hermione picarona

- ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tú propones que sea nuestro secreto? - A Harry se le dibujo una sonrisa de complicidad en la cara

- Creo que sería una buena idea y sabes qué, espero que lo de esta tarde se repita muchas veces más. Y con una mirada cómplice Hermione salio de la habitación dejando a Harry confuso en sus pensamientos.

- ¡_Finite Incantatem_! - susurró apuntando a la puerta para terminar con el encantamiento Muffliato.

Harry no daba en sí. Había pasado una de las mejores tardes de su vida junto con su mejor amiga, a la cual quería por demás, a la cual no sabía si amaba. Pero había alguien mas, alguien que también estuvo siempre con él. No, no quería pensar en ello, luego pensaría en como iba a tratar el tema. Lejanamente escucho que la señora Weasley lo llamaba a cenar, a la mañana siguiente llegaba la familia de Fleur y tenía que comportarse como era debido. Sin más, bajo la estrecha escalera que dirigía hacia la pequeña pero acogedora sala de la familia Weasley.


	2. Un encuentro inesperado, pero no tanto

02 - Un encuentro inesperado y no tanto

02 - Un encuentro inesperado y no tanto

En esos pocos días habían pasado muchas cosas. A Harry la cabeza no le explotaba porque eso no era posible, naturalmente claro, porque tranquilamente un mortífago podría lanzarle el hechizo Confringo. El ministro había llegado el día de su cumpleaños para otorgarles a él, Ron y Hermione lo que Dumbledore les había dejado en su testamento. Muy confuso en verdad. Una snitch, aunque no una cualquiera, sino la que había atrapado en su primer partido. Un libro de cuentos para pequeños magos escrito en Rúnico y un deluminador. No entendía para qué mierda Dumbledore les había dejado esos instrumentos. El único que le llamaba la atención no le fue otorgado. La espada de Godric Gryffindor, esa espada que en su segundo año fue capaz de sacar del sombrero seleccionador y lo ayudó a deshacerse del basilisco. Un día después tuvo lugar la boda de Bill y Fleur, todo muy lindo hasta que llegaron los mortífagos y empezaron a arrasar con todo lo que estaba a su paso. Luego el rápido, pero bien calculado escape, a manos de Hermione a Tottenham Court Road, aunque la seguridad duró poco cuando 2 mortífagos más aparecieron e intentaron matarlos. Por suerte ya estaban a salvo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, casa que Harry heredó de su querido padrino Sirius. Pero con un lugar vacío y sin que nadie lo moleste Harry se pasaba horas y horas ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Todavía recordaba con lujo de detalle la tarde inolvidable que había pasado con su amiga.

A la hora de la cena, los tres estaban inmersos en una interesante discusión.

- ¿Pero cómo lograron encontrarnos esos mortífagos? Aún no lo entiendo - se preguntaba Harry

- No lo sé, amigo, pero por suerte estamos todos a salvo, gracias a las precauciones que tomo Hermione. Estuviste genial - añadió dirigiéndose a su amiga.

- No fue nada - respondió una acalorada Hermione, aunque le gustó el halago por parte de Ron.

- Chicos perdonen, pero ya estoy lleno, así que me voy a descansar un rato arriba, ya saben donde. - Y sin decir más se marcho rumbo a la habitación de Sirius.

Era un lugar muy acogedor, de colores cálidos como el escarlata y el amarillo, representantes de la casa Gryffindor. Harry había encontrado muchas cosas interesantes, tales como una carta de su madre hacia Sirius, una foto suya con su padre, pero lo que le llamó la atención al instante fue una pequeña caja con revistas porno. Aparentemente Sirius no perdía el tiempo en su adolescencia y, a diferencia de las revistas muggles, las personas en las imágenes se movían y eso puso muy cachondo a Harry.

Harry sabía que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un adicto al sexo, pero era lo único que lograba despejarlo de esos pensamientos tristes y feos. Así que sin pensarlo 2 veces se desnudo y se empezó a hacer una paja hojeando hoja por hoja de la revista.

- ¡Harry! ¿Estás ahí? - preguntó la voz de Ron

- Sí, Ron, si quieres pasa - dijo Harry sin darle importancia, aunque no se había dado cuenta de lo que realmente había hecho. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que sus amigos preguntaran por él siempre tras una puerta que siempre los invitaba a pasar, era como una costumbre.

- Oh, no sabía que te estabas haciendo una, compañero, si quieres regreso luego - dijo un colorado Ron

Harry estaba muy caliente y Ron ya había visto todo así que decidió seguir el juego.

- No, no, espera Ron, si quieres puedes quedarte y participar de la paja ¿verdad? Total somos amigos

Ron estaba muy nervioso pero haber atrapado a Harry in fraganti con la verga parada lo hizo poner cachondo, no sabía por qué, pero tenía las hormonas a mil, por lo que decidió quedarse.

- Ven, siéntate al lado mío - le dijo un Harry calentón.

A lo que Ron hizo caso, se acerco a la cama de Sirius y se sentó en ella al lado de Harry.

- ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Qué estás esperando para sacarte la ropa? - le pregunto Harry - Así no puedes jalártela.

Ron, como si fuera un niño obediente se saco primero la remera, dejando ver un pecho bastante trabajado, sin mucho pelo, de piel bien clara y de pezones rosaditos. Ron estaba muy apenado de la situación pero por alguna extraña razón no le molestaba estar en la misma habitación con un Harry desnudo y masturbándose. Siguió con sus jeans y sus boxers hasta que quedo como Dios lo trajo al mundo, medio empalmado.

- Pero qué verga Ron jajaja - bromeó Harry

- Tú no estás nada mal - le respondió Ron, que si bien lo dijo en broma, muy profundamente pensaba que Harry no estaba mal para nada. El pene de Ron se empezó a endurecer hasta estar duro como piedra. Y empezó a masturbarse junto con Harry, pero sin prestar la más mínima atención a la revista que yacía tendida en la cama.

- Mmmm sí, esto está bien bueno, ¿verdad Ron?

- Mmmm sí Harry, me gusta mucho, aunque una paja no es lo mismo comparado con coger de verdad.

Harry se detuvo. ¿Acaso había sido una indirecta? Aunque Ron no se dio cuenta, desde el momento en que estuvo desnudo, Harry no se perdió detalle de su pene, más o menos del mismo largo suyo, pero mucho mas grueso.

Últimamente a Harry le estaban sucediendo muchos cambios, muchos pensamientos nuevos surgían en su cabeza, debido a la etapa de su adolescencia. Y tal como le había dicho a Hermione en su tarde de sexo oral desenfrenado, el estaba muy confundido respecto de sus sentimientos hacia ellos. Ya hace bastante tiempo que Harry no veía a Ron solo como su mejor amigo, su compinche en sus aventuras, sino como el hombre en el que se estaba convirtiendo. Al principio la idea de que le atrajera su propio amigo asustó mucho a Harry, él sabía que no era algo común que 2 muchachos se atrajeran, sentía miedo por lo que podría llegar a pasar, lo que llegarían a pensar los demás, pero luego se dio cuenta que nunca le importó lo que pensaban los demás. A partir de ese momento lo único que lo atemorizaba era lo que podría llegar a decir Ron.

Del mismo modo a Ron le pasó lo mismo que a Harry. Después de haber vivido bajo la sombra de Harry, había aprendido a admirarlo, además de quererlo muchísimo porque eran mejores amigos. Pero a diferencia de Harry, a Ron sí le importaba lo que llegarían a pensar su familia, padres, hermanos. Pero ambos se encontraban con el otro, desnudo y con la verga parada, un encuentro que si bien fue inesperado, tampoco lo fue tanto. Ambos querían que ese momento llegara tarde o temprano, y el momento había llegado.

- ¿Ron? - Harry había dejado de masturbarse y había tirado la revista hacia su respectiva caja en la esquina de la habitación - Ron, hay algo que quiero comentarte… es algo que me ha estado pasando últimamente, no sé como decírtelo, no sé como te lo vas a tomar…

- Me gustas Harry

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose primero a los ojos, luego las miradas de ambos bajaron al pene del otro y luego volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

Harry saltó como un salvaje león hacia Ron y lo beso con tanta furia como lo había hecho con Hermione. Ron no se quedó atrás y le correspondió de una manera impresionantemente correcta, Ron sabía exactamente lo que a Harry le gustaba. Ambos pararon, se volvieron a mirar los miembros y se empezaron a reír. Luego se abrazaron y empezaron a revolcarse por la cama que alguna vez había sido de Sirius.

Siguieron besándose hasta que Harry dijo:

- Ron, te lo quiero chupar, quiero saber como se siente chupar una verdadera verga.

Y dicho esto se metió el pene erecto de Ron en su boca.

Harry chupaba, lamía como si fuera un chico al cual le regalaron su primer chupetín. Lamía la cabeza del pene de Ron, succionaba, volvía a lamer, bajaba por el tallo, hasta que Ron lo detuvo

- Harry, yo también quiero probar tu rica banana.

Ron se lanzó a los genitales de Harry. Ni bien se lo metió por completo en la boca, Harry lanzó un gran suspiro al aire, con lo que Ron recordó

- ¡_Fermaportus_! ¡_Muffliato_!

Con la puerta cerrada y el silencio asegurado, Ron se metió de nuevo el miembro duro de Harry para mamarlo por completo, Harry lo había agarrado por los pelos de su cabeza y lo empujaba hacia su pene, gimiendo para complacer a Ron.

- Ron, mmmm, sii, tengo una idea Ron, ahh

Ron paró su mamada y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no hacemos el 69?

- Esa es una estupenda idea, mi Harry

Harry se acostó y Ron se le puso encima pero de forma invertida, quedando cara con miembro. Ambos empezaron a saborear del miembro del otro hasta que se corrieron en la boca del otro. Ambos tragaron todo, que si bien primero encontraron muy desagradable, con la calentura y el morbo que tenían ya no importaba nada.

Ron salió de arriba de Harry y se acostó al lado, tomándole la mano.

- Ron ¿qué hemos hecho? - A Harry luego de que se le pase la calentura, le venía la culpa. Lo mismo había ocurrido con Hermione.

- ¡Harry! - dijo un Ron asustado - ¿Acaso no te gustó?

- Claro que me encantó tonto, tú también me gustas mucho hace ya bastante, pero yo estoy muy confundido.

- Entonces no tiene nada de malo lo que hicimos, Harry. Debo confesarte que es la primera vez que me chupan la verga o que yo se la chupo a alguien, a mi no me gustan los hombres Harry, pero tú no sé por qué, eres diferente, tu me gustas, me calientas, me pones a mil, me pones cachondo, mira tan solo hablar y ya se me para de nuevo, pero Harry, estoy muy asustado, no sé lo que pensarán los demás.

- No te preocupes, Ron, nadie tiene que enterarse - Y Harry se acordó tanto de Hermione en esos momentos, cuando habían acordado que ninguno le diría nada a nadie. Y ahora hacía lo mismo con Ron. Un poco de culpa apareció en su mente. Pero ya todo estaba hecho, se había metido al medio de la pista y ya que estaba en el baile, había que bailar.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Har?

- Pues claro, puede ser nuestro pequeño secreto, pero nadie tiene que saber, ni siquiera Hermione.

- Lo sé, lo sé

- ¡Fregotego! ¡Alohomora! ¡Finite Incantatem! Dijo Harry con una sacudida de su varita. La puerta se abrió, el sonido procedente de la habitación se escuchaba de nuevo en la casa y ellos quedaron completamente limpios.

- Harry, la pasé muy bien

- Yo también, espero que Hermione no se haya percatado de nada

- No creo, porque ella se había ido a dormir cuando yo vine hasta aquí.

Harry beso a Ron una vez más esa noche y decidió acompañarlo a su cuarto, en la planta de abajo, pero cuando pasaron una puerta, algo le llamó mucho la atención, un cartel que decía:

No entrar

Sin el expreso permiso de

Regulus Arcturus Black


	3. La confusión de Hermione

La confusión de Hermione

La confusión de Hermione

Cuando Harry vio el cartel colgado en la puerta del hermano de Sirius entendió completamente al instante. El misterio había terminado, Régulus Arcturus Black era nadie más ni nada menos que el famoso R.A.B, el que había tratado de terminar con el Horrocrux que se encontraba en el relicario de Slitherin. Llamaron a Hermione y se pasaron horas y horas buscando, pero nada apareció. Incluso Herms había intentado con el encantamiento Accio, sin ningún resultado. Luego Harry llamó a Kreacher, quien les contó con lujo de detalle que el hermano de Sirius era mortífago, pero luego de un tiempo se arrepintió y trató de deshacerse del Horrocrux, aunque murió en el intento. Regulus le había dejado la tarea a Kreacher de tratar de destruirlo, pero Kreacher no pudo hacer nada.

- Kreacher, ¿Puedes decirme que pasó con el relicario? Yo recuerdo que lo habíamos puesto en la bolsa de basura, dime, ¿tú lo robaste?

Kreacher hizo el amago de empezar a golpearse de nuevo pero Harry lo detuvo.

- Sss sí.

Harry estaba muy emocionado, estaba tan cerca de por fin encontrar el verdadero relicario, por fin la muerte de Dumbledore no habría sido en vano.

- ¿Y dónde está?

A Kreacher se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Ese maldito de Mundungus lo robó, Kreacher lo vio con sus propios ojos, y el muy maldito se rió de Kreacher y se marcho con un montón de tesoros del amo Regulus.

Harry parecía decepcionado, sentía mucha furia en su interior, pero tuvo una idea. Agarró el falso relicario de adentro de su bolsa y dijo:

- Por favor Kreacher, ¿querrías sentarte?

Kreacher se sentó.

- Toma esto - Y Harry le colocó el relicario en las manos. - Creo que a Regulus le hubiera gustado que tú lo tuvieras. Y yo también quiero que lo tengas.

A partir de ese momento las cosas con Kreacher fueron de otro modo, ya no era el amargo elfo sino uno muy servicial y muy buen compañero. Harry le pidió a Kreacher que fuera en busca de Mundungus a toda costa, cosa que el elfo aceptó de buena gana. Pasaron días hasta que Kreacher apareció con el ratero de Mundungus para que el les dijera que había vendido el relicario a nadie más ni nadie menos que Dolores Umbridge.

- Harry, debemos planificar la visita al ministerio - dijo Hermione

Así lo hicieron, tardaron una semana en planificar todo. Una mañana partieron, se colaron en el ministerio y con muchas dificultades lograron llegar a Umbridge. Harry tuvo que aturdirla y Hermione tomo el relicario. Huyeron increíblemente, con mucha dificultad. El problema era que el Ministerio de Magia estaba bajo el poder de los Mortífagos y cuando los chicos desaparecieron y reaparecieron en Grimmauld Place, un mortífago se había sujetado de la manga de Hermione, ella se soltó gracias al hechizo Depulso, pero le revelo el secreto de la existencia de la casa de Sirius, por lo que tuvieron que desaparecer e ir a parar al bosque donde se celebró el Campeonato mundial de Quidditch 3 años atrás. Hermione saco una carpa que Harry reconoció al instante como la carpa que ellos mismos habían usado 3 años atrás.

- ¡_Erecto_! - grito Hermione y la carpa se irguió sola delante de ellos, luego empezó a caminar alrededor de ellos murmurando encantamientos para asegurarlos. Cada uno de ellos hacía guardia afuera de la tienda, se iban turnando, por lo general Harry se pasaba horas haciendo guardia dejando a Hermione y Ron solos en la tienda.

- Pobre Harry, está pasando por tiempos difíciles - dijo Ron

- ¿Y tú que sabes Ronald? ¿Hay algo que tú sepas que yo no?

- No, no, yo no he dicho eso, Herms, no te enojes conmigo, no me gusta cuando nos peleamos.

Era la primera vez que Ron se lo confesaba y Hermione recordó sus sentimientos hacia él.

- Yo tampoco, Ron, es que, muchas veces me exasperas, pero creo que ya aprendí a vivir con eso - añadió al ver que las mejillas de Ron se tornaban de un colorado - Y me encanta estar contigo.

- A mi también Herms, si fuera por mí, me pasaría todo el tiempo de mi vida.

Ron enmudeció, no podía creer lo que acababa de decir. Quizá fue el momento, el ambiente, no lo supo, pero lo había dicho. Toda su cara y sus orejas eran de un rojo fuerte y se sentía muy avergonzado. Para su sorpresa Hermione se le acercó y empezó a morderle las orejas. Se sentía tan bien. Jamás pensó que eso sucedería. Hermione no perdía para nada su tiempo, de las orejas paso al cuello y luego directo a sus labios. Ron la beso con tanta pasión. Ambos recordaron sus besos con Harry aunque claro, ninguno hizo alusión a lo ocurrido. Siguieron besándose. Hermione tomó su varita y exclamo:

- ¡_Muffliato_!

Harry ni se percató de lo sucedido y ellos empezaron un manoseo por el cuerpo del otro. Ron estaba entrando en clímax, por lo que se empezó a desvestir quedando solo con el bóxer. Luego empezó a desvestir a Hermione. Así como a Harry, a Ron le encantaron los pechos de Herms, así que no pudo más y le desabrocho el corpiño casi al mismo tiempo le empezaba a morder los pezones a Hermione. Hermione estaba en el cielo y bajo su mano al pene de Ron, que estaba bien empalmado.

- Ay Herms, seguí, seguí, mmmm, que rico.

- Ron, ah ah ah, mordeme toda Ron, cómeme toda, soy toda tuya.

Ron recostó a Hermione en una de las literas y empezó a lamerle la vagina. Hermione lanzaba gritos al aire desesperada, extasiada, recordando como Harry se la había chupado. Ron lo hacía de otra forma completamente distinta, y le encantaba. Su confusión aumentaba con el placer. De repente sintió algo duro, era la cabeza del pene de Ron, que intentaba meter por entre sus labios inferiores. Hermione se asustó, Ron la iba a desvirgar, pero quería que lo hiciera ya.

- ¡Hazlo Ronnie! Quiero ser tuya, tuya, ah ah ah ah, mmmmmmm

Ron se doblo para quedar pecho con pecho con el de Hermione. Y poco a poco fue entrando. Para ambos era la primera vez que cogían, ya que con Harry solo habían practicado sexo oral. Ron sentía la presión que ejercía Hermione a su miembro, completamente duro y mojado. Esto llevaba a Ron a un punto de excitación tal que empezó a embestir a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos jadeaban como nunca.

- Ay Ron ay ay, que rico, mm, ay si, si, me encanta, seguí Ha…

- Mmm Herms, que buena estás, perra, me estás matando vivo, ahh ahh sii, mmm, que bien se siente.

Ambos estaban llegando al éxtasis máximo, y ambos se vinieron dentro del otro. La sensación de cuando se juntaron los jugos de Hermione con el semen de Ron no la olvidarían en sus vidas. Se quedaron así, uno arriba del otro, Ron con el pene todavía dentro de Hermione, abrazados. Luego el se retiro, agarro su varita y exclamo:

- ¡_Vaginus Clinex_!

De la vagina de Hermione ya no chorreaba nada. Había quedado completamente limpia y segura.

- Es un encantamiento limpiador y anticonceptivo, así que quédate tranquila que no te pasará nada.

- Gracias Ron, gracias por cuidarme, gracias por haberme hecho tuya, es lo mejor que viví en la vida.

Obviamente no había sido así: la experiencia con Harry fue casi tan placentera como lo fue con Ron, pero ese era su secreto con Harry y no iba a permitir que Ron lo supiera.

- Para mi también fue lo mejor - mintió Ron. El había disfrutado mucho su experiencia con Harry, era como su primera vez. En ese momento Ron se preguntó que habría pasado si se lo hubiera cogido a Harry por detrás. Pero salió del ensimismamiento de sus pensamientos y regresó a la carpa, donde Hermione ya se había vestido.

- Espero que se repita Herms.

- Yo también lo espero, Ronnie, quiero que este sea nuestro pequeño secreto, ¿si? Ni siquiera Harry tiene que saberlo.

Obviamente ninguno de los 3 (sí, los 3) iba a contarle a uno la relación que había mantenido con el otro.

Hermione se acordó de esa tarde en la habitación de Ron con Harry.

- Ron, iré a hacer mi turno de guardia.

- Bueno, esta bien, yo iré a tomar una ducha porque me hiciste quedar exhausto.

Ron se dirigió al pequeño baño de la carpa mientras Hermione retiraba el encantamiento que habían puesto en la entrada de la carpa y salió al exterior.

- ¿Harry? Harry, tu turno ya terminó, puedes ir adentro a descansar, yo quiero un rato para pensar.

- De acuerdo, Herms, pero… ¿Te pasa algo?

- No, nada - mintió la chica - En serio Harry, solo quiero planificar unas cosas que tengo en mente.

Harry la miró con un aire pícaro, pensando que lo que Hermione quería planear era una noche de sexo con él. Seguro que Hermione captó y entendió la mirada de Harry porque le dijo:

- En serio Harry, son cosas serias.

Harry decepcionado le acaricio la suave cabellera y entró en la carpa.

Hermione se sentía terrible. Después de lo sucedido con Ron tenía el mayor reto que jamás le habían asignado en la vida, un reto al cual no tenía una respuesta. Tal como casi se le había escapado cuando estaba hablando con Harry, ella pensaba que se estaba enamorando de los 2. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Las personas fueron creadas para estar con otra del sexo opuesto (qué sorpresa se llevará en el futuro), solo con otra, no con 2. Aquel pensamiento volvía loca a Hermione. Ella no quería elegir a ninguno, porque no quería dejar al otro. Al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos. Ya hace casi 7 años que se conocían, habían pasado momentos difíciles y emocionantes. No quería tirar todo ese tiempo por la borda. ¿Y si existiera una posibilidad, muy muy lejana, de estar con los dos a la vez y que ellos lo supieran? Eso era una idea muy ridícula, absurda, ellos jamás aceptarían semejante disparate. Jamás. Solo le quedaba seguir como estaban, cada uno tenía sus confidencias con los otros dos, y todos mantenían sus secretos. ¿Pero por cuánto tiempo podría seguir esto? Eso lo sabremos pronto.


End file.
